Crystal Night
by dragonmoon333
Summary: Chris knows only when she arrived Two and Half Years ago, a family takes her in, yet she finds herself put into Jail the day Haven City goes into Major Lockdown. After Nine Months she is changed far beyond a normal person. OC and goes w/ Canon.1st story
1. Chapter 1 Awakening

Authors note: OK this is my first FanFic , please review or Criticise..trust me i need it(im not a very good writer) or comment^.^ either one is welcome. background Information on the story is that Chris/Crystal, has been put into the Dark Warrior Program Phase Two, which started a couple days after Jak Escaped and Praxis and Erol realized how powerful he was becoming. so they basically rounded up every "suspected" underground members, and some real ones too, during the City's high alert. Chris was Caught as she was returning home to her adopted family. This is Nine months after she was first thrown in Prison, and in Jak 2, Jak is about to start the Class Two Race in a couple of days. PLEASE RATE AND COMMENT OR REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE. Un- Beta ed, and fairly raw.

Intro

Awakening

Blues, purples and whites streaked across her vision. The feeling of flying a super-high speeds tore though her and every other second glimpses of distant lands flashed in and out of the bright colors. The world gave a quick shudder and she heard people calling to her as they raced through the light. She spun around and then started to fall while the neon tunnel pulsed and moved further and further away. Her vision darkened as the world grew cold. Her last thing she saw was a person outlined in white reaching for her hand.

A heavy blow hit the youth hard on the head, causing her to jolt awake. Chris just groaned as rolled over on the cold metal floor,  
I_t's too early for them to wake me up_.  
Next thing she knew she was dragged of the floor and slammed against the wall,  
_Aw Shit not Again_. "Ready for another treatment, freak?" hissed an all-too-familiar voice of the commander of Haven City, Erol. She opened her, emerald-green eyes and glared in hatred at the small man with bright orange hair and dark grey tattoos. She Hissed menacingly, and faster than he could possibly see she grabbed his arm and flipped him onto the hard steel of her jail cell. She pinned Erol to the ground and, and grinned in a cruel and Hysterical smile that made Erol face drain of color.

"I Win" she hissed in his ear, as Dark Eco clouded her Vision and she wrapped her hands around Erol's neck.  
Her Nails Lengthened into curved claws, cutting Erol's neck, just deep enough to cause massive amounts of pain. Her canines lengthened and sharpened to points and her vision widened and she saw every little detail as her eyes turned black as pitch. Her Skin paled to a ashen hue, and her Bi-colored hair darkened to a deep midnight black. Chris noticed none of this as she felt her Mind Slip away and she was thinking only of making her tormentor feel everlasting pain before he died. Snarling, she raised her claws preparing to slash down for the killing blow.  
"I don't think so" Erol said calmly, just as ten thousand Volts of Electricity shot though her body. The Shock sent her writhing onto the metal floor. She Heard Erol Scramble to his feet, and heard him gasp in pain as he got to his feet. Her body was still paralyzed by the electricity coursing through her body. Erol Glared down at her, a kicked her in the face with his steel-toed boot. Anger Boiled through the pain, erasing every sentient thought. She flipped onto her stomach and tried to lunge at Erol but was electrocuted the moment she moved. Chris immediately fell back down, and didn't get up again. Her hair skin turned back to normal as black spots swam in front of her vision.  
The last thing she heard was Erol Sneering "Nice Try"

Chris Woke up a couple minutes later, her whole body Tingling, not painfully but not comfortably either, from the dark eco in her body healing her from the damage done by the shock. She ran her fingers though her blue-blonde hair and sighed in relief that it was just hair, without any needle pointed horns curled backwards. _Well I'm alive for another day, and I almost killed Erol _she grinned at the thought of Erol Dying, satisfaction and anger boiled in the pit of her stomach, bringing all nine months of dark eco in her body to the surface, she laughed as she remembered the feel and smell of Erol's Blood running though her clawed hands. Chris felt the dark eco taking over her body and she gave into her anger and pride, _the guards are coming down the hall_she though internally, the dark eco in her stomach coiled and writhed,  
**_T_**_**h****en I will destroy them**_ _**and tear their skin away from the bone and I will listen and cherish the sound of their screams**_, she froze at the double-timbre voice, yet her body was no longer under her control. The being in her mind opened her eyes and moved her head.  
_**Not bad, I can finally move after several months of not being able to move or speak for myself **_the double-timbre voice stated to her. The new being controlling her body grinned with pleasure at the newfound freedom

Nights POV

She heard Steel tipped boots approaching her cell from down the hall, and she turned around to face the steel door. How amazing it was to finally be able to control her host's body, to use her muscles and to move her beautifully curved claws, to finally use her senses. And to see and react to things her own way, the joy of freedom was almost enough to give Erol and the guards approaching her, a quick and painless death. However after Her hosts little "episode" she couldn't stay in control for much longer**_  
G_**_****__rrr _damn you Crystal, I'm finally free and you blow away all our Eco just so you can make a scratch and not kill.  
She shook her head and tried to fight the normal senses that came with her going back to their original form. She couldn't hold onto their body as she was pushed back into the recesses of their minds. She felt her body get weaker as claws shrank down to nails, and thin horns receded back into their head. Chris began to regain control over their body and she felt a deep burning anger at the feeling uselessness. Chris Felt the pain and reacted instantly to both the pain in their body and head by doubling over and clutching their head. She no longer had control of any kind of movement, she had changed back fully.  
_**I would have killed the guards coming if you didn't regain control **_she snarled at Crystal.  
_This isn't your body, its mine. You shouldn't BE here! _Crystal thought back.  
She laughed at crystal _**we share the same body might as well get used to it**_.  
She was so tired; gaining control of their body for the first time really took a toll on her, and even thinking became a difficult task. She couldn't even stay conscious enough to see what the guards and Erol wanted, nor care enough to see what was happening. She buried herself deep within their mind, and she decided to tell Crystal one thing she might as well know, **_H_**_**e****y, if we live in the same body, might as well know, my name is Night.  
**_Her mind was swept away into darkness, after feeling Crystal's Flicker of Surprise to the one small kindness she had shown.


	2. Chapter 2 You Reap what you Sow

This is the second chapter to my first fanfic, and yea... please rate and comment, or…review and comment=) or just please let me know what you think ^.^

You reap what you sow

Metal Footsteps Sounded down the hall, moving towards her cell, a unit of KG soldiers with Erol at its head Stopped in front of her cell. She glared up at him from where she was standing in the corner,  
"What do YOU want?" she asked angelically. They weren't going to take her without a fight, even though she knew she couldn't fight.  
_It can't be that hard, just make a fist and punch, then dodge _Chris thought, _Defensive, I can do, Offensive? Not so much _she grinned sheepishly.  
Erol just stood there watching her for a couple minutes, which annoyed the effing-living out of her. They stood there staring at each other for ten minutes, just glaring at each other. Finally her impatience got the better of her, Chris rolled her eyes at the stupid showdown they just had, " Honestly Erol I'm going to put this in simple words for you, W-h-a-t the H-e-l-l do YOU W-A-N-T?" She said slowly, acting like he was retarded, and he is, which she knew was a bad idea and was probably going to hurt a lot soon. Annoyance flashed across his face when she said this but it only lasted for a second as a strange glee dawned in his expression.  
"Number 13, you shouldn't talk to your Superiors that way, as you will soon be working under my command, as a dark warrior, that and I control the amount of Dark Eco will be in your next treatment." He said casually as he pulled his standard issued KG revolver out of it holster and started loading it with red eco bullets.  
"You see, I can do anything to you that doesn't kill you." Erol said as he turned his head down the hallway.  
"However I must be going, it's time for Number 34's Injection. Pity, he's barely breathing as he has these enormous welts all over his body. Probably won't last the night after this injection. Don't worry now, yours will be next." He smiled at her. He started to walk away, but he turned and aimed his gun at her,  
"This is for lacerating my neck, freak." And shot at her heart. Chris saw it before she felt it. A glowing red spot that tore through her shirt and glowed like a burning coal on her skin, then the red eco just started sinking into her skin as she started to channel it. Flames burned through her veins as red eco seared through her body, and the dark eco, what little there was, fought against it. The shear pain made her legs give way, and she crashed to the floor, trying not to scream .Her muscles burned as she shifted between her dark form and her normal self, trying to exhaust the warring ecos 'inside her. Her Green Eyes flashed a bright crimson as the red eco worked through her system, then expanded to an empty black as dark eco took over. For thirty minutes this continued without relief and the pain barely eased. Chris never noticed the screams drifting down the hall from the large room where the injection chair was, nor did she notice that a person was outside her cell was watching her writhe on the steel floor. She had Felt Night at the back of her mind seething with fury at every spark of pain from the warring Ecos in their body, yet both were powerless to rid themselves of the red eco, until their system slowly absorbed it. And it was absorbed, so freaking slow, it had taken a full forty minutes for one red eco bullet to get out of her body, well at least when she had barely any dark eco in her body to fight it.  
_**T**__h__**a**__t __**B**__a__**s**__t__**a**__r__**d **__i__**s g**__o__**i**__n__**g **__t__**o **__p__**a**__y __**f**__o__**r**__ t__**h**__i__**s! **_Both Night and Chris chorused as they lay there panting, the pain fading away. Anger boiled in their stomach and she yearned to just change right there and lose her mind to the thoughts of rage and more simple feelings,  
**Simple? You think I'm just a primitive MIND? **Night Howled angrily in her mind. Chris just looked up at the cold ceiling,  
Y_**ou have much to learn about if you think I only feel anger, rage, and want only destruction and chaos. **_She hissed and then faded to the back of her mind. Chris felt curious as to what night had meant, and tried to delve deeper into Nights thoughts, but she couldn't even FIND her. Like Night had ceased to exist, yet she could still feel a trace of her feelings, a warm anger tinged with a bitter sadness. Confusion clouded her mind  
_Sadness? Why would Night be SAD, and how could a being of DARK ECO feel sadness? _She shook her head to clear away the confusion and anger. She just lay there on the cold floor and thought about the somewhat calm life out in the city. Anyplace was better than this little cell she was forced to call home during her months here in prison.  
"I see your still learning your place in the ranks of the Krimzon Guard." She heard a deep raspy voice behind her. _Ugh who is it NOW?_ She raised her head up and looked at the person outside of her cell. _SHIT!_ She thought, she sat up and saw Baron Praxis, his mechanical eye gleamed red through the shadows and his natural dull red eye watching her. Chris sat up and slouched back a little, trying to appear unconcerned and casual.  
"Why hello, baron Praxis" putting emphasis and as much venom into the word praxis. She just sat there and waited to see why he was here, as this was only the second time he had ever visited her, or rather all the "Dark Warriors" most of them just died or poisoned the air. He just stared at her, until he started talking,  
"You need to learn your place, otherwise you are useless to the guard. You were created to—" she knew what he was going to saw and so chorused with him just for the hell of it "—break into the metal head nest and destroying the metal head leader and saving the city from destruction. Yea I get it, but what makes you think I'll fight for you? I have nothing left; you killed the only people I give a damn for because they 'Gave refuge to a suspected Resistance member'" she snarled, seething in anger, and bitterness. Praxis just watched her patiently waiting for her to end her ranting.  
He eyed her levelly and asked, "Do you want to die? Or do you want to live?" she raised her eyebrows in surprise, this wasn't what she expected, she had expected to have been already killed, or at least be in pain.  
"Um, live," she replied confused. He kept watching her, which was very unnerving knowing that this was the man who was responsible for changing her life, and destroying the only people she really had ay memory of.  
"Well you better learn how to obey orders and respect the chain of command, or at the very least to hold your tongue, otherwise you will be choosing to die. At the very least you will be undergoing a new form of treatment after this next one." He turned his head at the sound of steel boots coming towards them.  
Chris Heard Erol walks up to Praxis, "My Baron, Subject 34 has finished his injection sequence, and his vital signs are rapidly decreasing, also the dark eco has finally manifested itself in his form. However he will most likely die in the next 12 hours." Erol Glanced at her,  
"Do you want me to take Subject 13 to her normal injection? Or is the injection amount increased?" "Triple the Amount over a period of 2 hours, she should be disciplined and trained after the new injection sequence in four months time, or the night before your Class One Race." Praxis turned around and Glared at her,  
"Take her Out of my sight." Erol Nodded, and motioned his hand, ten guards stormed the Cell, and before she could even move, she was Dragged off the ground and cuffed. A Shock rod was jammed into her back along with five others, and she was forced to move forward on unsteady legs. Chris lost her balance, and fell down landing on her palms.  
She tried to scramble up to her feet, but the Guards Shocked her the moment she tried to move off the ground, five thousand Volts shot through her body as each of the guards lunged forward to stop her from moving. She collapsed as the electricity rendered her muscles useless, and was dragged off the ground by the other guards. Chris was incapable of normal thought as her head felt fuzzy and heavy. Her eyelids drooped while black spots swam across her vision. Her head rolled forward as they dragged her out of the cell and down the hallway, _this sucks Ass_ was the first thing she thought as they shoved her into the chair, she still had no muscle movement.  
_Why did i have to have another treatment, at least I know it's going to end, one way or another. Well, maybe I'll die or maybe I'll go into KG training, probably just another hell. Either one, is better than this hellhole._ Her eyelids fluttered open to look up at the six needles above her head, meant to pierce her heart, lungs and the major artery and vein.  
_Wonder how many people had to go through this same operation? All but three made it through alive, well soon to be two. The other guy, apparently he wasn't doing so well. She was the other one, and the first survivor apparently escaped, the same day she was taken into prison. Rumors filtered through the prison that Jak, or Subject 11, escaped with outside help, and that the underground had tried and failed to destroy the dark warrior program.  
_Chris felt littlePinpricks, as needles were stuck into the crooks of her arms, her wrists and into her neck. She raised her head slightly to count the needles, six not including the large needles that injected into her heart and lungs, nor the claws behind her that held onto her head. She laid her head back onto the metal chair and let the guard researcher finish prep, cuffing her in with Precursor metal on her wrist, ankles, and stomach. Which was apparently an added feature since the first Dark Warrior Program,  
_He ripped through the normal metal restraints once Erol and Praxis turned their backs on him. He had escaped because they thought he was dead, or going to die very soon._  
Either way she now had nine restraints instead of four. She just managed to look over to where Erol was setting the Injection Amount with the Head Scientist of the Program; she could barely hear them, even with her heightened senses.  
The scientist was arguing with Erol, a risky thing to do, no matter what your rank was. "her body has already been through trauma today, trying to expel 15KEs' of Red eco from that bullet, when she barely had enough dark eco to overcome it, her bio-readings say that she almost died, as he heart stopped for a full minute and her blood pressure was 260. Erol we should not push our luck, keep the injection lower than the normal 1000KEs'." the scientist reported sternly.  
_He's pretty overconfident to be talking to Erol that way and get away with it, hell it's like he has nothing to lose. __**But he reeks of fear; he knows he's walking a thin line. His life probably depends on the outcome of our lives.**_ Night growled,  
"NO!" Erol Yelled, "Triple the amount! Give her three hours-absorb-." What she did hear made her freeze; it was like she was made of ice,  
_Tripled? That's 3000KEs'! Enough eco to power a house in the slums for five years!  
_She thrashed and tried to escape the restraints and the long torture she knew was coming, the injection chair and needles scared her more than usual as she realized the pain that was coming. Erol looked at her from the control panel and Smiled sadistically, he casually moved next to her and loaded his Gun with a single blue eco bullet,  
"Red eco doesn't mix well with dark and it may kill you, but dark eco and blue eco are fairly compatible and will only make this much more painful for you." Erol sneered.  
He pointed and aimed the gun at her stomach, and fired. The impact was enough to hurt but, when she started channeling the blue eco, the world slowed down, her heart beat four times faster than usual, and the urge to move and escape was what tormented her, pain flared all over her body, not from the dark and blue ecos fighting each other but from being strapped down and unable to expel the energy in her body.  
_My heart is beating way too fast, dark eco is far more painful when it travels through the body faster, how did he know that a faster heart would make this more painful?  
_Over the pain she heard Erol laugh and say "this is payback" just before the pain stopped, all the blue eco expelled from her body. Her Chest heaving with painful breaths and her heartbeat pounding in her ears, Erol Turned toward the scientist,  
"Start the injection" he commanded.  
She saw the large needles descend and puncture her chest. Within seconds she felt the black liquid entering her system, and curl around her mind. For the first couple of seconds it was like velvet rubbing against her, soft and smooth, just before it froze her cells like little ice crystals. Chris Screamed as the dark eco, burned through her, changing her, the eco burned as though acid was being pumped into her, then ice, then more acid. Her head felt as though it were about to implode, as the feeling of ultimate power ripped through her mind, and was then swept away by the rage and astonishment, which slowly changed to a deep and bitter sadness. Her last thought before the pain and insanity drove away all sentient thought was  
_two hours, fifty-nine minutes, forty-five seconds._


	3. Chapter 3 Blind

DM—ok soo, yea this is chapter three of my first fanfic, would like to point out, that in this fic there will be several places where the story is told from different viewpoints, most viewpoints are from Chris's and Night's. but there will be a few more characters, yes including Jak at one point, there will be Erol's POV and maybe Praxis…

Chapter 3

Blind  
Erol's POV

"Start the injection sequence" he ordered. Erol watched as the overhead injectors descended and puncture key points of the subject's chest. He watched as the Girl's face changed from rapture to torment as the dark eco entered her system, and she started to scream and writhe on the chair, but the metal bindings kept her from any major movement. He kept watching as she slowly changed into her darker form, that of a dark warrior. Her skin faded to a sickly pale color, and her aqua blue blonde hair darkened to black with purple streaks, the color of dark eco itself. Erol couldn't help but smile at the sight of his new warrior, one powerful enough to combat the Metal-heads and their leader. He turned around and glanced at Subject 13's Bioreadings, all of which were pulsing in the usual red, but the level of heart rate, blood pressure and Electronic readings were all within 13's recorded tolerance level.  
"Not bad, you might just make it out alive." He murmured, though he wasn't really sure of that, after all her next treatment might very well kill her. She wasn't going to be in the chair next time but down into the underground levels of the prison, where the holding tanks were. Erol Rubbed the back of his neck feeling the lacerations on the back of his neck,  
_Even__ with an immediate green eco drip they still won't heal_. Erol knew he had nearly died from that girl's last attack, only immediate medical attention saved his life. The dark eco in her claws had kept the wound open and bleeding while giving him eco poisoning, Erol knew he was a channeler but he wasn't nearly as strong of a channeler as Jak or Crystal was. After all he could barely handle the red eco injections he was given in earlier experiments before the dark warrior program was created. One of the experiments he was put under was getting a small dose of blue eco to channel and then injecting red. The result was pain beyond measure, as his muscles not only were expanding but vibrating and moving. The result of the experimenting accounted for his strength despite his small stature. Erol glanced at the Girl still screaming on the chair,  
"That blue eco bullet is revenge for nearly killing me; call it a present from me bitch." He hissed at her, knowing that she was in far too much pain to hear him.  
_Strange _he thought_ the girl came from an unusual background yet that girl is one of our strongest channelers to ever pass through the Prison walls, just as powerful as Jak, maybe even stronger._ His face twisted in disgust at the thought of the last living man in the Dark Warrior Program. He watched the second half of the injection process begin and heard the screams gain a double timbre, as though two voices were screaming as an echo of each other.  
_The bitch is going to live_ he though happily, very little these days made him happy, other than seeing the Mechanic Keira, everything else made his temper rise. He could barely wait to start training the Dark Warrior, and using Jak's own powers against him. This time he wouldn't let her escape from his Program. Erol watched the Injection process enjoying the sound of the girl's screams, and howls of pain for a few minutes longer then he walked out of the prison and jumped on his zoomer. He raced through the slums and into the industrial section to the power room. Time to meet his old friend Vin, the coward who was terrified of everything that moved, he was sure that Vin would never betray him or Praxis for fear of being murdered.  
_Too bad Vin has Job Security, he's far too valuable to lose _he thought, Erol walked towards the power room doors and they slid open as he approached. He entered the room and saw the Twitchy man working tirelessly at the power grid, he walked over to Vin and asked casually,  
"Anything new on the underground or the Eco Freak?" his eyes flashing angrily. At the sound of his voice Vin screamed and jumped in the air, spinning around  
"WHA-WHA-What's going ON?" Vin cried as he pressed up against the computer board with his chest heaving. Erol Grinned in amusement, he knew he didn't really need to come here to get the information he was asking for as the palace had access to all the city cameras.  
"I asked you a question now answer it." He said quietly. Vin cowered in fear before he turned around and started to punch commands into the computer mainframe,  
"N-N-No Commander" Vin stammered,  
"N-N-Nothing on the Uh-Uh-Underground sir, but high speed cameras in the Main sector have caught a Z-Z-Zoomer racing through the C-C-City. Here's a live F-F-Feed Sir." Vin typed in another command and a Video filled the screen, a camera was tracking a zoomer racing around the corner.  
"Pause and Zoom in." he ordered. The screen froze and zoomed_, _and a familiar Green-blonde figure jumped into view, along with the orange rat on his shoulder.  
"That's Him!" he Exclaimed as he Charged out of the room and jumping onto his KG zoomer. Erol guessed he was going to check on 13 later as he headed out towards the port where he assumed Jak was heading.

The Ice in their veins slowly drained away as the injection stopped, and the feeling of immense power disappeared with it. All of their energy drained away, leaving their skin feeling raw and burned. They couldn't even manage a single thought other than feeling pleased at destroying something, though what was destroyed was some of Chris's humanity, both in body and mind. But even through the faded happiness was a deep penetrating sadness for the loss of both life and law. Through the sharp pains they heard a detached feminine voice speak out,  
"Dark Eco Injection cycle complete. Bioreadings critical and changed, Heart rate has decreased to 34 beats per minute, Blood saturation at 85%, bone structure has become hallow and thin yet dense and sturdy, reducing subject 13's weight to 63.43LBS, a reduction of 51.67LBS, Keratin in Nails Extended to 1.32 inches long. Cranial Keratin, or Hair, has been permanently altered by Dark, the cones and rods in the retina have also been altered. As have the Enamel in the subjects upper and lower canine teeth." The female voice just kept droning on and on, as it just continued listing their bioreadings, yet they couldn't focus enough to really understand anything.  
"Subject 13 currently has active Dark Eco Channeling and Brain waves are returning to optimum standards. Bioreadings are returning to standard levels, chance of survival 65%. Bio scan Completed, results have been sent and saved to drive X, folder DWP slash Z50 Point 25." There was a slight whirring sound as the voice paused.  
"Results saved and Locked, Drive X has been disconnected."  
They waited five minutes trying to move anything, but their source of power completely immobilized them as the dark eco slowly drained away from their body. For a half-hour they waited and they felt their minds slipping apart and they slowly drew away from each other, no longer as one being, but two. Both remembered their names and gained their own personalities again, as their minds were no longer completely connected. Night knew she was able to control her body, as she felt the dark eco sliding through her muscles and knew she could move her hands and open her eyes.  
_**DAMN, that was the most painful one I've ever had.  
**_She thought as she opened her eyes, and was almost shocked back into her body's normal form by what she saw. Or rather by the lack of sight, all the pain she felt from the injection and by the dark healing vanished as she realized, she was blind. Night wheeled her eyes around wildly above her to see anything and she was on the verge of panicking as she lay there unable to move or fight and blind. Night forced herself to calm down, by closing her eyes, which actually did make her feel better and took a deep rasping breath.  
_**Ok, calm down and focus, it can't be all that bad, I can still hear and smell, and I guess feel, but I can't feel air currents or anything which is useless too me. OK, now that bastard is going to die slowly, i just need the GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!**_ She stared up at the ceiling and tried to focus on the familiar sight of the plated steel and the Injection machine above her. Slowly, she saw the metal in a deep blue hue, like the metal was infused with blue eco. What shocked her was that she SAW it. As Soon as she realized what she saw it faded away into pitch black again. Chris was in the back of her mind just listening the whole time, and she broke her silence…  
_**G**__r_eat. _So ok, new checklist of abilities we have, number one- lack of sight, very useful if we want to crash into a wall number 2- a stunned dark warrior, useful if you want to control or kill us, and lastly number three- 3 seconds of…um…eco sight? sure lets call it that, and only if you can actually concentrate for more than five minutes _Now Chris was starting to piss her off, she rolled her eyes  
_**SHUT UP CHRIS! I'm finding it hard to concentrate already without you talking or acting like a complete MORON, HELLO WE ARE BLIND!**_ She felt Chris give a small shudder of fear, but she kept on talking  
A_ctually YOU are blind; I might still have my sight back when I gain control._ But she could tell Chris didn't really believe her own words. Night just tried to block out Chris altogether and stared down at her arm and focused on seeing something. Her sight came back quicker now that she knew what to expect but it didn't come much quicker. Still slow as molasses, color crept back into sight, however instead of a darkened color, her arm appeared bright purple, and it gave off a thin purple mist. She glanced around the room and saw some of the shapes, and some bright spots, most of the spots were a dull green or purple, and the air seemed to glow with a purple mist. Next to her chair was a faded light blue path but it was clearly there, the path also had a red tinge... She took a deep breath, and fully registered the smells. Most was pleasant~~A.N. Remember: Creature of dark eco: Death is Yummy ~~ but there was a smell relatively close that smelled of life, and a bit like fire. Night honestly didn't realize what that meant at all, and within minutes she felt her mind slip away as fatigue set into her body Da_mnit, I wanted to see if I could see_ Chris though sleepily, both were dragged into darkness as unconsciousness took hold.

DM—so yea Night is BLIND, but she can see traces of eco only when she concentrates…not easy for a dark being. Let's just say it rather sucks in a fight…


End file.
